


Operation: Blackmail R(uby)

by GodRealm



Series: Operation: Attack RWBY Universe [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, RWBY Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodRealm/pseuds/GodRealm
Summary: Jaune wants to put his foot down. He has to stand up for himself and he won't be made a fool of again by his new girlfriend! For this, he is going to need a little some help that might just come in the form of a brown box. LANCASTER FIC, celebrating the 9 Days of Lancaster of 2020! RubyxJaune - Operation: Attack Rwby Universe. Rated M for language and suggestive theme. Inspired by IRL events, much like the original.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Series: Operation: Attack RWBY Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745098
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lancaster Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey there. I didn’t see you come in. Welcome! So, this story was kind of spur of the moment and (mostly) IRL inspired. While being prodded and realizing that 9Days is approaching, I figured, why not release a little extra in honor of Lancaster and my two favorite dorks?  
> If you haven’t read Operation: Attack RWBY, this story is within the same universe, but that doesn’t mean you HAVE to have read that to enjoy this. You may just miss a few references or already-paired pairings. I’m not cruel enough to make you read a 100K word story. As always, my stories are rated M for suggestive theme(s), and adult language with some OOC. I do not own RWBY (unfortunately), but I guess I’ll live.  
> Lastly, I hope everyone supporting Lancaster comes out and supports the 9 days of Lancaster event. There are some pretty talented writers that are publishing some good stuff for it (unlike me!). Enjoy!  
> \- GodRealm  
> Italicized – Inner thoughts  
> BOLD - Speaker

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** Operation: Blackmail R(uby) **

Chapter 1 – Advice from a Friend

Jaune could feel his will faltering as he tried to avoid contact with a pair of silver eyes that were glued to him. Much like dealing with a _certain someone_ , his chances of winning did not seem optimal to say the least. The internal struggle to keep looking away while, at the same time, attempting to have a firm stance in the argument he was posing, was slowly draining him by the second.

Apparently, it’s quite difficult to win an argument when you can hear the opposite party offer a low-pitched growl at them. _Yes, definitely growling._ But, in Jaune’s defense, he had not given up as quickly as he had before. Could he consider this a milestone? Was this what it meant to stare death in the face and be defiant while actually avoiding eye contact?

These questions raced through his mind as he found himself with his back against the side of the kitchen refrigerator in his apartment. For how long he’d been there, he couldn’t say, but his arms were beginning to become weighty on his shoulders as he kept them raised high above his head if that was any indication. His fingers were tightly clasped around a large jar that he had been holding, his hands slightly clammy from holding it as long as he had. The fact it had come to this was quite a quandary.

He looked down to see those same silver eyes glaring at him as he tried to stay erect and show as if he was not actually about to give in. Their proximity was also unsettling to Jaune. Something about Ruby always made him want to give in to what she wanted, but there were just times he had to stay true to his beliefs.

“Cookies. Now.”

He stared at the petite redhead as she offered the simple two-word command, meanwhile not diverting her eyes from his face as she had been. Her words were stern and effective as Jaune could feel that cold sweat returning to old form similarly to only a few months ago. He wanted to offer a reply but he was unsure of how to respond, his face only showing further signs of worry. He knew he had to lay down the law right then and there, but that was easier said than done.

He swallowed a large amount of saliva in an attempt to clear his mouth and mind to produce words, something Ruby seemed to notice with a smirk. She was winning this battle, but he wasn’t about to give in as he opened his mouth to finally attempt a retort.

“Ruby,” Jaune began. “You know I want you to be happy right?”

“Sure.” She answered, keeping it short.

“Then you know that there’s a reason that-“

“If you loved me, you would give me the cookies!”

“That’s not fair!”

Jaune narrowed his eyes and pulled the jar labeled “Cookies” down to his side as he tried to defend his case. Ruby stood in front of him, still unrelenting in her stance. She kept both of her arms outstretched to either side of Jaune, keeping him trapped between them to be sure he didn’t run off with the delicious chips of chocolate she so desired.

She was sporting a pouting face now as if she were a child who had just had her favorite taken away rather than the soon-to-be eighteen-year-old. She was having none of the blond-haired boy’s antics right now. She was Ruby freakin’ Rose and she would not be denied a cookie despite what her boyfriend was telling her about whatever he was rambling on about. Blah, blah, responsibility, and all that jazz. Besides, who did he think he was? Whenever she wanted a cookie, she GOT a cookie. No one could stop her. Not her dad, not Yang, and certainly not the tall boy before her who was fading under her pressure little by little.

That’s when she saw it, her new opening. In between Jaune’s most recent outburst, he was gawking directly at her now. _Sucker._ As if on cue, Ruby’s pout stonewashed from her face and she dropped her head, staring down at the floor now. Jaune dropped his insubordinate glowering towards his short girlfriend and replaced it with a questioning look. Ruby had dropped her arms to her sides, giving Jaune the chance to move out of the “danger zone” any time he felt now, but he was concerned at this point.

She remained eerily still for a few passing moments as Jaune tried to regain his composure and ask her what was going on. That’s when he heard it… the sniffles.

 _Oh no._ He thought to himself.

Before he could try and look up, it was too late. He had found himself in the proverbial spider’s web as he was met with a couple of teary, silver eyes before him. He was powerless to resist and he knew it. At this point, it was all just a waiting game.

Ruby smiled internally as she sported her famous eyes and a quivering lower lip in her defenseless boyfriend’s direction. This was a tactic she had seen on television not too long ago during one of Weiss’s sappy romance movie marathons she had forced her to sit through. She spent most of the night trying to annoy her best friend into turning said movies off, but she did pay attention once in a while. She was intrigued by one of the movie’s characters who would half-heartedly cry to get attention in front of her boyfriend.

She had initially laughed off the notion of that even being a feasible option for one to get what they want in front of their partner during a disagreement, but, as it turns out, she couldn’t have been more wrong. As a test, she decided to employ this tactic initially about a week ago when I came to who was going to get control of the bedroom television. To Jaune’s credit, he supplied a valid and consistent argument that should have seen him the victor. Unfortunately for him, Ruby wasn’t afraid to fight dirty.

With a few fake whimpers under the covers that were just loud enough for the knight to hear along with more fake tears, the battle was reversed before Jaune knew what had happened. She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her blush by the way he attempted to comfort her and relent his control of their television to make her happier, and she had done well to hide as best she could. That being said, she learned a new “trick” to employ against her boyfriend to get what she wanted and she was not going to relinquish that for any reason. It was all about the win for Ruby, and she was good at winning, especially against Jaune.

She offered another sniffle and a slight whine as Jaune continued to stare at his beloved’s face without any recourse. He could feel his eye twitch as he tried to remain calm, but it wasn’t doing much to hide his demeanor. He couldn’t resist the urge to give in to that face. How could anyone fight it?

“R-Ruby… I just want you to eat better and not get crumbs in the bed.” He attempted.

“O-oh,” Ruby whimpered. _Damn her._ “I’m sorry I’m not a very good girlfriend, Jaune. I-I g-g-guess, you’re mad at m-me?” She finished.

 _Double damn her._ “Ruby, that’s not true at all! You’re amazing! Really! But when you eat too much sugar before bed you kick in your sleep and your feet are cold against my backside, and-“

Ruby feigned a fake collapse to the floor in front of Jaune, interrupting his struggled reasoning with her altogether. She used her hands to cover her face and began a soft whine that transitioned seconds later into what sounded like full-blown crying to Jaune as he stood there in front of her.

“Jaune doesn’t love me anymore!” Ruby sobbed into her hands as she shook her head from side to side.

That was it. Game over. Without any hesitation, Jaune dropped to both knees so he was about the same height as Ruby, still holding onto the cookie jar with his right hand as he placed a left, out-stretched hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort his partner as best as he could. The look in his eyes said it all; he would have to surrender now.

“Ruby!” Jaune nearly shouted. “I could never stop loving you! You are the most important thing in the world to me! I mean that!”

Ruby’s crying seemed to dwindle as she stopped shaking her head, but still kept her entire face covered as to not let him see. Her muffled sobs were slowly declining as she attempted to speak once more between them.

“R-Really?” She managed between her face-covered-cries.

“Yes!” he responded immediately. “I would do or give anything for you and I will always be here with you!”

“A-anything?”

“Yes, whatever you need. I will-“

YOINK!

Before Jaune could finish his otherwise sincere words, Ruby had snatched the jar of cookies from his hand with both of her hands. It had happened so quickly that Jaune had to double-take to his right to see that the jar was indeed missing.

As he looked back in front of him, Ruby was already standing before him, no longer down on both knees in a semi-fetal position, jar in hand. He also noticed at this time, her wide smile and the absence of any actual tears streaking down from her beautiful silver eyes. She had played him, much like he knew she would, but he was absolutely powerless to stop it.

“Aww, you’re so sweet, Jauney-boy.” She mocked playfully. “If that’s the case, I’ll be taking these since you did say anything, right?”

Jaune’s eyes twitched more and more as she spoke to him. Damn, she’s good. He collapsed downward, his hands bracing himself from hitting the floor beneath them both in a defeated fashion. The air remained thick for a few moments before he offered an answer.

“Y-Yeah… anything for you.”

Ruby smiled at Jaune as the last of his defiance exited his body and he was left on there to think about his failed attempt at conquering the formidable and indomitable Ruby Rose as she unscrewed the top of the cookie jar. This would be the taste of victory and sweets that she much required prior to bedtime.

Jaune remained quiet and refused to gaze upward at his vanquisher as she reached into the jar, retrieved the sweet bakery treat, and took a much-fulfilling bite that had her squeal as if it were the first time ever having one of her most beloved snacks. With the win secured, she made a turn on her heel, shifting one hundred-eight degrees and began her march towards their bedroom as she reached in for another cookie.

“I knew you’d see it my way, lover~” She finished before entering the room and disappearing from the view of the kitchen and the boy she had just left behind.

Jaune remained there for a few more moments before blinking a few times, receding back to reality, rather than this jolting trap that she had sucked him into. He pushed himself from the floor and back to his knees as he gazed up at the ceiling of his apartment, still slightly lost in thought. He eventually found the strength to force himself back to his feet as he let his shoulders hang low, still signaling a defeated person.

Jaune took his time as he walked around the entirety of the apartment turning each of the lights off and locking their door before looking over to the hallway leading to the bedroom Ruby and he shared. With one last, routed sigh he slugged his way down the passage with only one word on his mind as he prepared for another night of uncomfortable, cold-feet-on-his-back, sleep.

“Fuck.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Damn buddy, that’s pretty rough.” The one and only former-playboy answered in response to the blond knight’s recounting of the night prior to the two meeting up.

Neptune sipped his drink and continued holding his controller, fixated on the television before the two boys. The two had agreed to meet up and hang out as Weiss and Ruby were recalled for a mission on the outskirts of Vale. It was nothing they couldn’t handle as newly appointed Huntresses. A few Grimm had settled in a cave and needed to be dealt with proactively, rather than reactively.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Jaune retorted. “I think I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep since I bought that jar at the local flea market downtown almost 2 weeks ago. I’m living in a personal hell of my own design.”

Letting her stock an old cookie jar to the brim with as many delicious chocolate-filled circles as she could, may not have been the smartest decision Jaune had made in recent memory. To be fair, he wanted to get her something she would enjoy, and enjoy it she did. The problem was, more room for cookies meant more cookies in a single sitting could be devoured. Hell, she was liable to come back with even more cookies tonight after she nearly finished the entirety of the jar last night.

It was a thought he’d rather not entertain, but one that was slowly making his eye do that twitching he had developed recently, more and more.

“So,” Jaune began as he had his hands on another controller for the gaming system he and Neptune were playing. “Any advice for me, pal?”

Neptune remained focused on the task at hand as he nodded at hearing the blonde’s question. It took a few moments, but he did offer something for his friend to take into consideration.

“Yeah, have you thought of ‘accidentally’ breaking the jar while she’s out on a mission and you have the day off?” Neptune asked as he side-glanced his former accomplice.

Jaune’s eyes bulged as he heard the deadly idea his cohort had suggested to him. “Are you insane?” He asked flatly. “One, Ruby’s not an idiot. She would know I did that on purpose. Two, she would just buy, or rather, make me buy another immediately. And lastly, I would deal with a wrath that only Oum knows.”

Neptune chuckled to himself loudly as he listened to the counter-argument Jaune posed. He offered valid points that he couldn’t really contest.

“Fair enough.” Neptune replied.

**GAME OVER. PLAYER ONE WINS.**

Jaune’s eyes narrowed as he chucked the controller over to the open couch in Neptune’s living room with a scowl. Neptune just looked at him with a shit-eating grin while shaking his controller mockingly after a decisive victory of his own over the knight.

“Looks like this victory is mine, dude.” Neptune indicated arrogantly with another low chuckle.

Jaune just sighed in response as he leaned back into the couch, sinking himself down into the comfortable cushions. He had a mood that could suffocate a room of people with how toxic it was.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll just add it to my list of defeats. It is a list that seems to be growing by the day as of recent.” He spoke, adding another audible sigh at the end of the statement.

Neptune offered a sigh of his own and placed his controller down on the coffee table in his living room before turning towards Jaune. The two boys made eye contact as Neptune placed a hand on Jaune’s semi-limp shoulder, making sure he was garnering all of the boy’s attention.

“Well…” He stated. “You could always blackmail her with juicy information.”

“Blackmail her?” Jaune asked.

“Yeah, you know? Like using something over her head so she can’t get her way every time you both come to a disagreement? Something like that.”

Jaune’s eyes shot open again at the boy’s response. Had he truly learned nothing from the previous time they attempted to do something like that?

“Yeah, because that worked out SO well last time, right?” Jaune answered sharply.

“Hey now, we almost got away with all of it.” Neptune tried to defend. “Plus, you did get a girlfriend out of it along with myself somehow.”

Jaune snorted as a response to his friend’s weak attempt to coerce him into another night of running and alcohol-induced charades. “Okay smart guy, how would I even go about pulling off something like that if I were to try and ‘blackmail’ her into submission? Jaune retorted, making sure to use air quotes with his fingers over the word as he looked at his friend skeptically.

“Hmm.” Neptune thought as he placed his hand under his chin and stared around the room. “Well, you would need something that she wouldn’t want anyone, not even her team to know.”

“Well, that’s obvious.”

“You don’t know or have something around the apartment that she gets embarrassed about that she wouldn’t want others to know? Like something scarring?”

“I don’t know what Weiss leaves around here, but Ruby doesn’t just advertise humiliating content around our place for me to laugh at her for. In fact, I’d say a lot of people don’t do that.” Jaune replied with a harsh tone.

“Okay, okay.” Neptune stated, waving his hands off showing he understood Jaune’s point. “But maybe, she has some stuff in the apartment somewhere after moving in that you haven’t seen? Or maybe she does things you could record and threaten her with?”

Jaune stood up and stretched from Neptune’s couch before looking back at him with a face of disconcerting. “I think you may be a sociopath, my friend. But, no, not that I’m aware of. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to head back across the hall and make dinner for the night.”

He made his way towards the door as he flashed a hand over his shoulder signaling a wave in the direction of his Blue-haired chum that he had been growing closer to with each passing day.

“Okay.” Neptune commented. “Just don’t give up on the idea entirely! You never know!”

“Right, something miraculous is going to appear and save me. See you later.” Jaune replied unconvinced as he opened the door to the hallway and made a prompt exit before closing the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the door clicked behind him, Jaune let out a heavy sigh. He reached into his pocket to pull out the keycard to his apartment directly across the hall before taking a step. Unfortunately for him, thinking mail wasn’t delivered in the middle of the day on your day off playing video games at a friend’s place and stepping without looking could prove to be costly and painful.

Such was the case as Jaune stepped onto something while he had his eyes closed, figuring he remembered the path on his short step across the hall. His misstep led him to lose his balance and slam against the door to his own apartment as he rolled over, clutching the part of his head that had just made contact with the metal door.

“Ow, ow, ow.” He hissed. “What the hell, man. What is-“

Jaune looked back to what had caught his leg and caused a rough landing for him to see a large brown package that was now on its side and opened on the top. Guess he had kicked it a little harder than he had thought initially.

He crawled over to it to examine the new package. He picked it up to look at who it belonged to as he examined the postage. It read “Xiao Long residence” in Patch.

“Oh, so it’s a package for Ruby from her dad. Well, that’s nice.” Jaune commented nonchalantly.

As he picked it up, a piece of paper that was once on the inside of the box spilled out onto the hallway floor in front of Jaune. He thought nothing of it as he leaned down to pick it up. As he grabbed it from the carpeted floor, he placed it on the box, before using his keycard to allow himself with the parcel into his residence.

Once inside, he walked the package over to the small table they had in their apartment kitchen and placed it directly in the center. Normally, Jaune would have just left it alone by that point, but something drew him to the note that was left on top of the box. He knew it to be invasive, but he was genuinely curious about what could be the contents of the box or why it was sent to Ruby now.

As he picked up the paper, he began glancing over it slowly, but as he read it more and more, he couldn’t help but have a small smile creep onto his face as his blue eyes lit up concurrently with said smile. Once he finished reading the note, he wasted no time tossing it to the wayside and ripping the partially open top of the box open more than it already was.

That’s when he saw the true contents of the box. That of which, the note had explained in full detail. This is when the wheel in Jaune’s head began to turn. This is just what he needed to turn the tables.

“Something miraculous appeared…”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Rose Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, peeps. Sorry for the lengthy delay. So much has happened that this all had to go on hold. If you haven't seen it, Operation: Meet the Parent(s) has concluded, which is a previous working to this for the timeline. I'd recommend finishing that first, not that it matters all that much. Anyway, this is part 2 of 3 and I plan on having part 3 out a lot quicker than this. Thanks to those who reviewed (months ago); I will respond down below. Please enjoy!+
> 
> GodRealm
> 
> Italicized – Inner thoughts
> 
> Bold – Speaker

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2 – Rose Bottom

Ruby was exhausted. Actually, that was an understatement. If she had the choice to collapse where she was to take a short nap she totally would. Luckily, she didn't have much further to go before she reached her apartment and then, her bed. Ah yes, the one place that would keep her safe and warm after being gone for several days on a Grimm elimination mission with her team. A mission that had them out in the wilderness as it rained… and rained… and rained for the entirety of the expedition.

Aside from that, there wasn't very many places to take refuge when you're destroying a nest of Beowulves on the side of a mountain. Sure, under trees was a temporary fix, but with no towns, it was nights spent under the stars. The extremely rainy stars that is. Of course, the mission was supposed to take a day at most, but the other active Grimm in the area created a more… lengthy challenge for Team RWBY to take on. They thought it best to get rid of them now while they were there rather than be dispatched again at a later date or have some other team deal with what they had. They hadn't expected the weather to keep up the way it had though.

It was almost as if the sun was banned from entering the sky those days and having nothing but rain in a rural area for days at a time creates for some interesting fights, or rather, miscues. Ruby couldn't could on both sets of hands and toes how much her and the rest of the team fell in mud or slipped during battle trying to stand their ground. If Grimm could laugh, Team RWBY were definitely laughed at. As soon as they could confirm the nest(s) had been wiped out, they nearly sprinted to the extraction zone and were soon on a flight back home.

Ruby trenched inside her apartment building as she recalled her mission, not stopping to speak to any of the staff members or other tenants that occupied the lobby area. Each step she took had a slight "squish" to it as she tracked copious amounts of mud behind her, or at least, hoped in was mud. She rung her trademark red cape out as she walked, drenching the carpet further. She was beginning to garner stares from those around her as well. Ruby was a vibrant person for the most person, but if you cross her on a bad day, or in this case after a long and taxing mission, you might regret it to say the least, and she dared any of them to give her an issue right now as she continued to drip.

She approached the elevator and pressed the UP button before waiting for the "ding" noise and the doors opening. She stood in a corner, bracing herself against the metal handlebar, trying to take some weight off of her aching feet. She could feel her damp clothing beginning feel more and more heavy as the moisture covered every inch of the fabric. She hoped she wouldn't catch a cold after wearing them for so long. Thankfully, her pajamas were waiting for her and just a short elevator ride away as the doors closed and she began to ascend.

Normally, Weiss would join her for trek home as they lived across the hall now, but the "Ice princess" decided to hang back after the mission and do the paperwork filing. Typical Weiss, the control freak. So Ruby was left with the walk home from the Vale Operations Center for Huntsman/Huntresses by herself. The walk wasn't a particularly extensive one, but in the rain in the Spring weather, it sure felt like it. She inwardly sighed as she tried to remove any more negative thoughts and put this whole ordeal behind her where it belonged. No more bad things were going to happen now that she was home. All that awaited her was her cookie jar and warm blankets that she planned to cuddle under for the remainder of the day. Okay, now she was smiling as she thought back to her jar full of delicious treats. Sometimes a girl just needed a little snacky-snack to forget a crappy experience.

The elevator approached her floor before dinging once more and the doors opening. Ruby pushed herself back to her feet from her inclination and wiped a small bit of drool from her face as she snapped back to reality before exiting the elevator. She paced herself as she sauntered down the hallway to her apartment. Her new attitude seemed to overshadow even the squelching sound of her boots on the carpeted hallway that she was (probably) laving more foot tracks on. Several seconds later she found herself at the door to the apartment. She reached into her combat skirt and jiggled the pocket around gently as she retrieved her keys and inserted them into the keyhole before giving it a turn, unlocking the door.

The door popped open without much pressure, allowing Ruby entry into the living room area. She made sure to wipe her combat boots off as best she could, kicking the now partially dried clumps of dirt against the frame of the door prior to stepping in. As she entered the threshold of her home, her boots were taken off immediately and dropped onto the porcelain floor beneath her, followed by her backpack. The laundry would have to wait. For now, it was relaxing time.

Ruby through her arms up in the air, stretching in the foyer of the room while letting out an auditory suspire while rotating her shoulders. While not being their most stressful mission together as a team so far, the amount of walking and unexpected surprises RWBY had encountered was taxing on her body. After making her way inside, Ruby took note of how dark the living room was now. She knew Jaune wasn't on a mission by their most previous conversation they had on their scrolls. Perhaps he was over at Weiss and Neptune's place? In any case, that meant no distractions between her and the jar on her mind. She would smother him with love later.

"Hey Rubes."

Ruby "Eep'd" from the revelation she was not alone, even jumping back in surprise. She relaxed immediately as she saw it was Jaune that had called her. The strange thing is that he was sitting at their kitchen table under the single dim light above him. Was that always like that? She thought to herself as she approached him.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed before wrapping him up in a strong hug. "I missed you."

Jaune leaned into the hug and returned it himself with a welcoming smile, countering her own. While he was definitely ready for business, he couldn't help but also want to give her anything she wanted after what she had been telling him about her grueling mission. That being said, the time for Jaune to shine and put his foot down had come and all the pieces were in place.

As they each relaxed from the embrace, Ruby gave Jaune a quick peck on the cheek, causing another dent in his non-existent armor. She then made her way to the fridge in almost trance-like strut, mesmerized by the delicious treats above. Jaune watched on as she jumped up several times, cursing being short, before finally being able to grab the jar of cookies after a few tries. He almost felt jealous by the noticeably lengthier hug the jar received, but brushed it off as a week without sweets.

After the passionate embrace, Ruby started her walk back to the bedroom with the jar. Unfortunately, she didn't know what was to come next.

"Going somewhere?" Jaune inquired with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk.

Ruby stopped mid-step at the question before turning to look at Jaune with a smile. "Yep. Going to get cleaned up and enjoy some breakfast in bed." She finished, still smiling while shaking the container. She turned back to walk again to the bedroom as Jaune spoke again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ruby. Crumbs in bed aren't what we want. Plus, you'll spoil your appetite."

Ruby was confused now, having to stop again. Was he questioning her? Did he want another go with the sad eyes? She turned again to respond, seeing the smirk now on his face.

"It'll just be a few at that. I'll clean it off like I always do."

"Always try to do, you mean."

Ruby was stunned by his quick response. He was really standing his grown and not like the last time. This time he was confident in the way he spoke and his overall demeanor. This blond really wanted to do this as she just got home? Okay, sure. If it meant getting her sweets, she would spare no one.

"Jauneeeeeeee." Ruby cooed. "I just want to have some relaxing time. Don't you love me? Don't you want me to be happy?" She fake-pleaded.

That's when she noticed he hadn't moved. Not one budge. He was still sitting there, resting his head in his hand, smirking at her. What was his deal? Had he been doing some training of his own while she was away? How did that work? Did he pin up a picture of her and have fake arguments like he was in the shower with the shampoo bottles like she had heard him before? Whatever was going, she wasn't going to lose.

"D-Do you not love me anymore, Jaune?" Ruby tried once more, staring at him with her sparkling, silver eyes while attempting to make her stutter as adorable as possible. This should get him.

"Hmm." He seemingly contemplated. "Well, I guess I can't say no to you…"

Ruby smiled as she turned back towards the bedroom once again inwardly celebrating another victory. Nice try, Jaune. But you'll have to try a little harder if you-

"My little, Rosebottom." He finished.

Ruby once again stopped in her tracks as Jaune watched on from his seat, now showing a toothy grin. He could see that statement had struck a chord within her. He studied her as she slowly turned around once more to face him, this time an evident look of gloom on her face. Her color was gone and her eyes were wide and if he was correct she had a slight tremble about her.

Ruby knew she couldn't have possibly heard what she thought she heard. There was no way he would know to call her that. She probably misconstrued his words as something else, another sign of her exhaustion.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered as she stood there, watching as he continued to smile at her. An act she found tremendously unnerving. Usually he'd be tense or sighing from her declaration of having her treats in bed, but he seemed slightly complicit or even downright subservient towards what she wanted. "Glad we're on the same-"

"My little Rosebottom."

Nope. She heard it that time. There was no mistaking that sentence and no misinterpretation on her end. She felt the cookie jar nearly slip from her grip as her palms began to sweat, catching it under her fingers at the last moment as she stood there dumbfounded and still processing.

She could see it now. A genuine, almost cocky-looking smirk half-hidden under his own palm that was propping his head up while leering at her. How, no, where did he learn that name? She never told him about that, and for good reason. In fact, the only people that should know it are Yang and-

"Dad…" She mumbled under her breath, eliciting a wider grin from Jaune as he continued to sit at the table. 'Why do you know that name?!" Ruby nearly shouted.

Jaune could see how on edge Ruby was from just that one word. He had triggered something from within that she did not want to have to ask about. Perhaps this was going to be easier than he thought. Her trembling was becoming more and more apparent and as much of a strong face she was attempting to put on to mask her emotions, it wasn't working. For once, it was advantage Jaune. Oh, this was going to be good.

"You know," Jaune spoke casually. "You have some pretty funny stories from your childhood, but I think the Rosebottom part might be my favorite."

"Jaune…" Ruby choked out. "I don't know what I heard, but-"

"Not what I heard. It was what I read and saw." He stated while wagging a finger back and forth and shaking his head. "Best thing I've read in a long time."

Okay. Now it was time to panic. If he told anyone about this "nickname" her class from kindergarten had bestowed upon her and had such evidence as he claimed, she could be in for a lot of hazing from everyone. Nora would probably be the worst of all… Oh dear Oum, please no.

There wasn't much to the backstory behind the "Rosebottom" comment, but it was still embarrassing. Back when Ruby was in her younger years, she started a trend when she started attending school with the other children. Whenever she was told to do something and wanted no part of it, whether it be something their teacher said, or something another student demanded of her she would do this. First she would argue, then she would cry, and if that didn't work, well… she would…

"So…" Jaune commented, breaking her away from her thoughts. "You liked to moon people, huh?"

The thud of the cookie jar slipping from Ruby's now non-existent grip and hitting the carpeted portion of the hallway was the only sound heard for several moments as she stood there, redder than her cape in the face and seemingly twitching irregularly in the face. It was clear now if it wasn't before. Her father always liked to catch this little happening when possible and snapped a picture or five from the past. That mad was downright deplorable when he wanted to be. Ruby can even recall when she had friends over years later at their home in Patch when he tried to show them the pictures in the album. He found it adorably cute and entertaining, but aging girls who are trying to make friends did not. She scolded him after the friends left and demanded he burn those shameful and humiliating pictures immediately.

The name "Rosebottom" came from her oddly red cheeks when she would flash adults or children who upset her. It was a defining trait that Tai was more than happy to make part of her nickname and so it caught on. First with Yang, then with the other children. Ruby didn't mind it at first either, mostly because she was still young, but when your dad tries calling you his little Rosebottom at your 13th birthday when there's people present, you change your tune relatively quickly. The man wouldn't be her dad if he was capable of not making her feel mortified whether it be his awful jokes or stories like this. And now… Jaune knew.

There was no choice, whatever evidence he had, she would have to destroy it. Immediately.

"Where is it?" She demanded with a still-crimson face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jaune replied with a shrug of his shoulders. His tone was indifferent and it was obvious to her he wasn't going to give it up. "Your dad just decided to call and have a little chat."

"Yeah, I'm sure my dad was plenty happy to call and tell you stories for no reason." Her tone was harsh and her eyes were half-lidded, seeing through his lies. It wasn't above her dad to do something like that, probably, but he was still new to Jaune and other than the formalities, her dad was only ever asked him about his height for… other reasons. "He told me a package was coming soon, so I assume it had something to do with that."

"Who knows?" Jaune attempted to remain unconcerned once more.

"You know tampering with the mail is a federal offense, right?"

"I think public nudity is as well."

"I WASN'T NAKED, I JUST DID IT AS A SIGN OF DEFIANCE!" Ruby shrieked in response with a balled-up fist she was shaking in front of Jaune now.

"…Pervert."

Ruby was getting angry now. He was toying with her now to have some laughs and she didn't appreciate it. If looks could kill, Jaune would have his face melted off. She contemplated if her eyes had such a power but would have to revisit that at a later date.

"Pervert?! You have a lot of nerve; you know that?" She seethed with a pouting demeanor, arms now flailing wildly in the air. The urge to beat him up was growing with each word from his mouth. "You're the one who puts cameras in girl's rooms!"

Jaune laughed and waved offer attempt while remaining seated. "You're going to have to do better than that, Rubes."

At this point Ruby was done talking. The time for punishment was now. She wasn't going to let this continue onward. She took a step over her now fallen jar of cookies towards him, contemplating on what she was going to do. Jaune was tall, so taking out his legs might be best, but damn it all she wanted to just bonk him on the head first. Decisions!

Jaune watched as she approached him slowly, the smile now disappearing from his face. In a swift motion, he reached into his jean pocket and retrieved his scroll. He made a few clicks and opened a file on his phone. As she finally stood before him, laughing almost maniacally low-key, he turned over his handheld for her to see. What she saw stopped her from any physicality. On the small screen before her was the picture of her in her "Rosebottom" position, mooning the camera her father was undoubtedly holding.

Jaune scrolled right to reveal a few extra pictures with her in similar poses. He watched as the light drained from her eyes and the color once more from her face. It was almost amazing how he could have her go from white to red and then back to white. Yes, this was actually working.

"How- Why-" She tried.

"Just a little insurance." He replied, smiling once more.

Ruby took this time to drop from her standing position down to her knees, despair overriding the last of her will. He actually took pictures of that?! How cruel could one person be. Sure, she might have done the same in this situation, but that's not the point. This was about the last thing she was expecting when she returned home. This was just wrong.

"I wonder how the rest of RWBY would like this. Hell, Nora and Sun would probably get in on this with you if you ever wanted to reprise your role, Rosebottom." Jaune chuckled loudly.

"No!" Ruby cried. "No! No! No! Please! You can't tell them!"

"Why not? They're your friends. It might be something everyone thinks funny. Maybe even the students residing at Beacon now."

Ruby jumped to her feet at his latest notion, grabbing his collar with pink cheeks once more as she shook him uncontrollably. The constant color change probably wasn't too good for the girl's health. Perhaps he should let up just a little.

"No! Jaune, please! I'll do anything!" She pleaded. "Anything at all."

Got her.

Jaune gripped her hands in his as he brought her in for a small embrace. The action surprised the small girl. He held her there for a few moments as she began to return the hug. Maybe this was just a cute prodding he was doing to get a rise out of her. Maybe he just wanted to get back at her for all the small tortures she had put him through. Jaune wouldn't-

"Anything?" He stated with sly smile.

Ruby gasped nervously, almost as if she could see the smile while the embrace continued. The tone was enough to put the fear of Oum into her. One thing was for sure. She was in deep trouble and there wasn't much she was going to do about it. No pouty face, fake tears or sappy movies were getting her out of this one. She could only imagine what fate awaited her as he held her there laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ruby found herself in an unflattering position. While Jaune had allowed her to rest her first day back to recuperate from her mission, he would allow her no further rest. Once the sun rose, he cornered her in the kitchen after waking up. They both had some time off now with Jaune's team being dispatched out in a few days, allowing them all the alone time he wanted. Yes, she was all his.

He moved to the closet on the far side of the kitchen as she stood in a worried state, resting against the fridge as he had asked her to. He retrieved a few objects before stepping back out. What she saw then scared her. Mostly from the fear of the unknown, but as well as the devilish grin Jaune was now sporting as he crept slowly towards her. She had never seen these objects before and when she asked what they were, he just continued to just laugh louder and louder.

Ruby could do nothing but whimper as she tried her best to cover and protect herself from whatever impending evil he was planning to do with her. He commanded her to follow him. As terrified as she was, she did as she was asked and began a stroll towards the bedroom. The many objects were different shapes, sizes, and materials. Once they got to the end of the hallway, he turned back towards her with the devices.

As she looked at them, she thought she could recall the one from a dirty magazine she had seen once. This frightened her further as Jaune had this so readily available and in their kitchen no less. She almost felt shameful at his actions. What he did next only concerned her further, as he handed each object to her one by one. She felt filthy holding each of them as she could not refuse. Once that was done, he took her by her sleeve and pulled her towards another room.

Flicking on the light to the bathroom, she could only imagine what his next plan was. But he now had her cornered and was going to have his way. He licked his lips as she could nothing as he whispered just one command. One that she felt so humiliated with.

"Use them all. I want to see."

Ruby tried going this over and over in her mind, but she couldn't. She didn't know where to start. The pure filthiness he was asking of her was just too much and she had a limit. This was unfair. How could he do this to the woman he supposedly "loved so much". She had to at least try or else she was going to be left a mess as he stared on.

"P-Please, Jaune. I don't know how." She implored. "I'm not like a lot of girls in this day and age."

He just stood there, his face unchanged from her pleas. Taking a few of the objects from her, he had her grip the long one that was by far the biggest. She had seen this in that magazine as well, and it made her stomach churn.

"You'll need to be on your knees to use it properly. I can help you, if you'd like." Jaune commented.

"I-"She tried, but to no avail. Before she could resist him, he moved her gently to the floor, hovering over her from behind. She felt the shift in power between them, her no longer in control. He took her hand with the object and clutched in his, delicately. He was no monster and he would guide her as needed. As he leaned over her, he grabbed a container he had brought with him and made sure to use that prior, making a mess on the floor as well.

Ruby watched his actions while panting unsteadily. This was too much. He wasn't relenting. He fully intended for this to happen. Once he was done with that, he moved her hand, earning a groan from her and began moving the object back and forth, up and down, and all around. The whole ordeal was maddening to Ruby. It was a new experience she couldn't stop. No matter the stories she heard, nothing had prepared her for it.

"There, you see?" He whispered into her ear. "You can handle it from here. I believe in you."

She groaned further as he continued to speak before standing up. She continued as he had asked. Up and down, over and over. An exhausting task after even just a few movements, but now she would be left to it, and he planned to watch. How awful!

She heard him then walk towards the doorway as she turned to see him. Was he going to record this as well? What Was he planning next for her small frame? He-

"You take care of the bathroom and I'll get started on the living room." He commented, causing her to stir from her thoughts once again.

She watched as he dragged the "vacuum" she believed it was called from the closet and next to the bathroom and made his way down the hall before popping his head back in and giving her one last remark. "I'll be back to check on you. Just keep scrubbing at the floor and the dirt should come up."

With that he left here there to attend to her own mess. She could only sit there, already wet and exhausted from the soapy mess he had dumped for her as she held the small "cleaning brush" in her hands. This was it. The despair of all despairs. He was having her clean.

Kill me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded.
> 
> Please read and review. Thank you!
> 
> Godrealm


	3. Hubris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we go nearly 8 months without an update for this and now Chapter 3 is coming within a few short days? The answer is yes, and I will not expand on it! Anyway, here's the conclusion to this short story and the last loop needing closing before I post my next work, which I am excited for. I hope you all enjoy and get a cheap laugh (or five).
> 
> GodRealm
> 
> Italicized – Inner thoughts
> 
> Bold – Speaker

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3 – Hubris

Ruby collapsed on the living room couch, crashing into the soft cushions and pillows creating a "thump" noise, catching Jaune's attention from the kitchen. The last few days had been filled with so much scouring, she might have the smell of bleach stuck under her nails forever at this point as well as pruney fingers and today was no different. Today they worked on the kitchen together and cleaned everything from the floors to behind the fridge. Yesterday was laundry and bedroom, and prior to that it was the bathroom and living room.

Ruby didn't know how much more of this she could take honestly. It was wearing on her with each chore he produced. He had somehow gotten her to clean the apartment with him and was restricting her diet to just two cookies a day. TWO. On top of that, they had to be consumed in the kitchen and not the bedroom. What kind of madness was this? She had eaten cookies in bed since she was a small child and now he was making it out to be something a criminal does. But what choice did she have? As long as he had those pictures, she had no recourse as much as it ate at her. She was going to have to grin and bear it for now until she came up with a plan or Jaune got off his high horse.

To his credit, he had left his teasing to a minimal but that wasn't exactly saying much when you're using those pictures as blackmail to hold over your girlfriend's head. She could only imagine what he and the rest of the boys would have done had they actually escaped with the camera car all those months ago and found a way to upload it and hold all of the girls in the position she was in. the idea caused her to shudder as she lay in the prone position on the couch. Some thoughts were better left unexplored.

Not all things were so grim though. They had come to the mutual agreement that with each chore she completed with him, he would delete one picture off his scroll. The only problem with that was she had no idea just how many pictures he had on his device, and even then he still had the source material hidden somewhere. This was even more startling due to the fact she had been cleaning the entire apartment but had not come across any kind of pictures or letters that he had found. The whole situation was just… exhausting.

"Okay, another day of productive cleaning done." Jaune commented as he moved from the kitchen and sat in the recliner in the living room near Ruby. "You did awesome, Rubes."

"Glad to see my scrubbing ability is up to your standards." She muttered in reply into the pillow her face was still cradled in.

"Aww, don't mope so much. You earned yourself another 3 pictures deleted off my scroll, which I'm taking care of riiiiiiiiiight now." he replied as he made a few clicks on the tech piece, assumingly deleting the pictures as promised.

Ruby pulled her face up to stare at him with her continued putting expression as she completed the task. "Oh, how kind of you." She stated before rolling onto her back, unmoved by his "nice" gesture.

"Whiner." He whispered, earning a glare from the silver-eyed girl. He gulped in response. Best to not push his luck.

Jaune coughed into his hand, attempting to change the subject. "Anyway, I leave for my mission with the rest of my team tomorrow, so I'll be heading to bed in a few. Are you going to join me?"

Ruby sighed from her comfortable position on the couch. It was probably a good idea considering the time it was and her promise to meet up with Weiss tomorrow for some girl time. She was just annoyed he was requesting something else, even if it wasn't labor this time. Any questions he asked might as well be at this point.

She thought of something as she laid there, the proverbial light bulb going off in her head. Jaune would be gone for at least a few days, and with that came the opportunity to try and find the original documents he had taken pictures of. If she did that, all she had to do was get rid of anything on his phone and she would be free of this indentured servitude.

Ruby hid her smile as to not let him get any inkling of what she may be contemplating currently, lest he try and counter her. Hopefully he didn't have any of those pictures on him when he left which she doubted, risking losing them while he's off fighting Grimm. No, he wouldn't risk such hefty leverage.

"Sure." She responded.

"Great. I'm sure you're just as tired as I am." He answered while standing and stretching from the chair. "I don't know about you, but I've been sleeping great lately." He finished with a smirk as he side-eyed her.

Ruby twitched at the comment, knowing he was making another dig at her. This boy was going to get it if she ever finds all the documents he had basically stolen from her for the time-being. But, she knew now was not the time to act irrationally. She was going to let her enemy think she had given in and was going to comply with all his requests before turning the tables on him. She could hardly wait.

"No better than normal. I'm going to get my daily treats before bed is all."

"Sounds good."

Ruby stretched on the couch before rising to her feet and casually strolling over to the kitchen. Jaune also walked that way before heading down the hallway letting out a short yawn and making his way to the bedroom to change into his night attire. Ruby stood there for a few moments gawking at the jar filled with her delicious snacks. A jar that should have less than half of them in there by this point. A mental image that was only making her angrier.

"Soon my precious. Soon." She spoke softly to the jar before patting the lid.

She reached into the jar after twisting the top off and grabbed her promised two cookies (Grrr.) before replacing the jar back on the counter and consuming the delicious chocolate morsels. She made sure every crumb was devoured not to waste anything before she made her way down the hallway. As she strode towards the bedroom defeated again, she saw the vacuum had been left unplugged and in the hallway. Rather than wait and be asked to move it later by Jaune or worse, use it, she decided to move it back to the closet ASAP.

She grabbed the handle and began dragging it towards the end of the hall, making sure the cord was wrapped and not dragging as Jaune had showed her it should be. Oh Oum, I'm actually listening to him when I don't have to next I'll-

"What are you doing?"

Ruby stopped rolling the vacuum at the sound of Jaune's voice, instead looking back at him from their bedroom doorway. He had a concerned look on his face and was possibly even confused by what he was watching. She figured it was just him about to make another comment about her doing more cleaning.

"I'm putting the vacuum away?" She answered with a raised eyebrow. "You left it here so I wanted to make sure it wasn't left out."

Jaune made a B-line towards her, much to her surprise. Wasting no time, he gently grabbed the vacuum from her hands, confusing the girl further. "No, no, that's okay. I've got it." He spoke again. "You've done more than enough today. I'll put this away. You go get comfortable." Jaune then made his way towards the closet as Ruby stood there befuddled.

She blushed for a moment as he offered to lug the rather heavy contraption for her. Maybe he was starting to re-consider his actions since starting this charade a few days ago. The thoughts didn't last long as he returned from the closet and made his way to the bedroom once more. She sighed and followed him thereafter. Another night of the minimal amount of cookies. She was going to crack if she didn't find those pictures. She would waste no time tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning was rather calm compared to the last few. Ruby and Jaune woke up together and had breakfast, followed by watching a television show together. Not too long after, Jaune got himself ready for his mission with team JNPR. She followed him to the door, a typical ritual they had for each other before one departed. There was brief kiss and hug before he opened the door and took his leave.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Ruby was off to the races. She started with the bedroom, flipping the mattress over completely and checking under the bed. Nothing. She moved to each drawer and nightstand they had before making her way to the bathroom. She very much doubted it would be there, but she could leave no stone unturned. She wanted this nightmare over by the time he returned so she could have her sweet revenge.

That's when she heard the knock at her door. She panicked for a moment, thinking it Jaune who may have forgotten something. If it indeed was and he saw the bedroom in its current condition after she had just rummaged through it, then not only would she have broken his only rule while he was gone of "not making a mess", but he would definitely be onto her. She gulped loudly as she made her way back towards the apartment door trying to remain calm and control her breathing. The knocking continued, getting louder this time. Ruby knew she didn't have another option as she approached the doorway, grabbing hold of the handle and turning the lock. In a swift motion she opened the door and was surprised but what she had seen to say the least.

"You ask me to hang out, but then you don't answer your scroll? Why don't you just-"

"Weiss!" The redhead shouted as she made a leap at the shorter, white-haired girl, spearing her to the floor.

"Ruby! What's the big idea?" Weiss complained as her friend laid on top of her, holding onto her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Ruby explained. "I'm just so happy it's you."

"You've been hanging out with Penny too much. You can't just tackle people like that." Weiss commanded as she pushed Ruby off of her and standing back up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you were Jaune." Ruby chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

Weiss offered her hand to Ruby and helped her back to her feet. She sighed at her leader's antics, knowing full well that even after graduating from Beacon some things just never changed.

"Jaune?" She questioned. "What's wrong with Jaune?"

Ruby caught herself before she could speak, unsure on whether she could explain this to Weiss. The best option was to contain this whole thing before it spread further. Did she want to risk Weiss being the next person to tease her relentlessly? She cursed herself for already stating too much.

"He…" She hesitated. "I.."

Weiss watched as Ruby fidgeted and avoided eye contact with her as she tried to find the words. She had uneasiness written all over her. She knew from her advanced training as a Huntress that Ruby was exhibiting signs of someone under stress.

Without wasting any time, Weiss pushed Ruby back into her apartment and closed the door behind them. Ruby allowed the girl to guide her inside, grabbing her hand once the door was closed. She moved her into the living room and sat her on the couch before joining her. This was a different Weiss. It was uncharacteristically more gentle of her all around making Ruby more concerned. It was bad enough Jaune was wearing the pants, but now Weiss was being nice? Creepy.

"What did Jaune do?" Weiss asked, getting straight to the point.

"N-Nothing." Ruby stuttered as she tried to avoid the subject entirely.

An F for effort on that attempt as Weiss narrowed her eyes. Ruby continued to avoid eye contact with her as she now began to perspire slightly. She could feel it on her palms as Weiss continued to hold her hands in her own. The silence was awkward as Ruby refused to say anything, her will weakening by the moment. Weiss coughed in an attempt to garner the younger girl's attention, causing Ruby to look over for a second before staring off in another direction once more.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed in an irritate fashion. There's the real Weiss.

The last of Ruby's resolve crumbled with Weiss's declaration, already unnerved from her task of trying to find the pictures Jaune had now hidden from her before he returned. She also knew that Weiss had no plans of letting up and to resist her would be a waste of both of their time.

"I-I feel so filthy!" Ruby cried as she embraced Weiss, leaning her head into her chest.

Okay. Weiss was even more confused now. She figured Jaune eaten the last slice of pizza or something, but now she was getting into a whole new territory. "F-Filthy?"

"Jaune made me all filthy! I'm so tired and my body aches.!"

Weiss recoiled in horror as Ruby continue her incoherent rambling, slowly putting the pieces together to a puzzle that was entirely incorrect. Her first thought was to get Ruby off of her and preserve herself, but her second was to send Nora after Jaune's kneecaps once that was over. Both would have to wait as Ruby clearly had no intention of letting go now after her own prying. As much as she didn't want to question further, she had to do something to console her friend, or at least enough to get her off of her. This shirt was expensive!

"R-Ruby, it's going to be okay." Weiss attempted as her friend continued to hold her tight. "What happened?" She asked as her only option.

"H-H-He"

"Yes?"

"He made m-me"

Weiss was now the one gulping nervously as she listened to her friend go on. Whatever it was, Ruby was cracking and she was not an easy egg to crack by any means. "What did he do, Ruby?"

"HE MADE ME CLEAN!" Ruby wailed as she let out another cry, tears now soaking into Weiss's expensive clothing.

Weiss's expression went from one of concern to complete and utter annoyance at her friend's comment. Clean? He made you clean? She kept going reviewing this in her head over and over until another conclusion came to her, a shock really.

"Wait a minute," She stated as she forcefully pulled Ruby away from her chest by both arms and looking her in her teary eyes. "You never clean!"

"I know!" Ruby continued as the tears streamed down her face.

As much as Weiss wanted to scold her over something so miniscule, this was actually alarming. Sharing a room with Ruby along with two others, she learned very quickly that Ruby would sooner find any excuse around cleaning up her mess than actually dealing with it. Thankfully, Yang was there to clean for the both of them being used to her otherwise messy half-sister.

"How… How did he get you to do that?" Weiss inquired sincerely.

"He's blackmailing me with old pictures from my childhood! Please Weiss, don't tell anyone!"

Weiss was really intrigued now. How did Jaune pull this off? As a team leader, yes, he was good at thinking on the spot and as much as she wanted to admit it, he was smart when he applied himself. But blackmail? That didn't seem like Jaune. No, that sounded more like-

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she continued to hold Ruby coming to another realization. "Neptune."

"W-What?" Ruby asked as she attempted to dry her face.

Weiss coughed as she released her friend who was no longer attaching herself to Weiss. "N-Nothing. In any case, have you figured out a solution for this?"

"W-Well, I figured with him gone now I could go through the apartment and locate all the pictures that he acquired somehow. I've got a few days to do it."

"Not a bad plan. Okay! Let's get to it." Weiss rebutted as she stood to her feet with her now wet and possibly snotty shirt.

"R-really? You're going to help me?" Ruby asked with a gentle smile adorned on her face.

"Absolutely."

Truth be told, she didn't want to spend their day going through Ruby's apartment but this was going to be the only way she could ensure she wasn't a human tissue for any longer. That and her boyfriend's stupidity was the cause of this mess so she felt a sense of responsibility. Once he got home from his own mission she was going to give him a piece of her mind as well. But first thing was first… she needed a new shirt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Weiss returned, the two got on task and began going through the apartment room by room. Ruby tackled the laundry room and Weiss started in the living room. Ruby felt as if she was undoing all the work she and Jaune had done as she scattered objects across the floor going through whatever piles and bins she could to try and locate any of the pictures that he had concealed. For her sake, she sure hoped that she located the documents in question or she might be spending the next week cleaning the entire living space on her own this time. She trembled at mere speculation of such a reality. Not to mention Jaune would be sure that if they were carelessly stored away somewhere, he would change that. This was a gamble, and for once, one she was unsure she could handle.

No. No these were the thoughts of someone who had given up hope as another bin of clothes were dumped lackadaisically to the floor. Nothing. Dang it. No matter, she was determined more than ever to figure this out. She was Ruby freakin' Rose- a proud Huntress and she had been in more precarious positions than this whether it was against Grimm or human criminals. She just needed to treat this as if it were another mission. She even had the aid of her best friend and teammate as if this were an actual commissioned expedition by her superiors. She just needed to think.

Ruby tumbled backwards onto her butt as she finished pillaging through the last of the articles present in the small laundry area, now residing in the lengthy hallway separating her living room area to her sleeping area. The sound of Weiss huffing from the other room as she quietly cursed her luck being the only sound as the search continued on. She was fortunate that she was willing to undertake this task and Ruby would have to think of a way to thank her later. That being said, she hoped that she was the ones to come across the pictures rather than her barely-inclined bestie, to you know, limit the damage.

Ruby cradled her head in her hands as she attempted to calm down. She had plenty of time to forage through everything while Jaune was away, but the mere fact she had to do that was an annoyance and a good way to eat up her time off. It was times like this she wished her eyes had X-ray vision more than anything. Wait. Could she possibly train them to do such a—Nah. Maybe? She would save that conjecture for a later date. It was best to not attempt it now.

Weiss's footsteps rattled the redhead from her new idea for a feasible power to add to her arsenal as she looked over to see her growing closer. Ruby watched as Weiss leaned against the wall she herself was already propped up against and slid down slowly to match her seated position.

"Any luck?" Ruby winced with a half-hearted smile.

Weiss merely continued her huffing as she shot her friend an empty stare in response. Ruby sighed inwardly as her smile drifted to a grimace. The will to keep at this act was becoming more and more draining by the moment despite her motivation to get it done. Part of her felt worse for Weiss as she gawked at her friend who was now sitting eyes closed. Weiss could be a, well, a meanie when she wanted to, but there was no denying how great of a companion she truly was. There were a lot of people who would have laughed at her in this predicament and mocked her onward from this point, but what she did was completely contrary. She offered no such gestures but instead began in the assistance of helping with the search-and-destroy movement they were currently on with. What a true friend until the end as she smiled. She needed to end this charade soon so that she could repay her with the remainder of their day off together.

"Weiss," Ruby spoke softly garnering her attention. "I'm sorry you're stuck doing this. If you want to go back home I wouldn't-"

Whack.

Ruby rubbed her sore head as Weiss rubbed a slightly stinging hand after colliding with the top of Ruby's noggin. The girl yelped with a dab of tears present in the corners of her eyes as she massaged her throbbing scalp after the slight impact.

"Don't apologize, Ruby." Weiss chimed, now gaining the attention of the famed cookie monster of Beacon. "We are friends and that's what we do. I don't need any other explanation or reasoning from you. I would hope you would do the same for me."

Weiss finished her statement with a gracious smile as Ruby listened to her friend. Weiss really was amazing! Ruby's once dabble of tears turned into her once again full-blown crying, much to Weiss's chagrin as the girl inched closer attempting to hug her once more. She cursed herself as Ruby plummeted into her in a Nora-style hug, sending them both careening to the carpet floor beneath them.

Well, this shirt is as good as soaked also. Neptune is going to get it.

Weiss eventually amassed the strength to push the girl of similar frame off her despite Ruby's continued emotional state before bonking her once more on the head.

"Just promise me that when this is all said and done, you find the perfect revenge for that blonde idiot." Weiss lectured with a pointing finger in Ruby's face. Oum knows I'm already thinking of Neptune's.

Ruby's crying came to a halt at Weiss's command as she acknowledged her statement with a slight nod and smile.

Yes, when all this was said and done, the knight of dishonorable mention was going to suffer for all the damage he had caused. Her lost time, exhausted body, and decreased blood sugar from under-consumption of snacks. All of these crimes should be punishable by a slow, painful death but she would settle for something slightly less extreme. She hoped Jaune was enjoying his time away, because after this was said and done, it was going to cost him dearly.

As if by coincidence or fate, Ruby's pocket began to vibrate, stirring the attention of both young women. She reached into her skirt pocket and retrieved the scroll stating she had one new message. She opened it to see picture mail. It was of Jaune with the rest of team JNPR waving with smiles as the message read:

I'll be back soon. I'm hoping to be back by week's end. I love you and can't wait to be home.

Ruby's heart fluttered at the blonde's smile and words of endearment. Despite the hell he was putting her through she had nothing but love for him and his dork-like ways. That was until she read the bottom statement.

P.S. I'm thinking we clean all the cabinets out and maybe start dusting everything when I get back also, so be ready. Bye!

Ruby tossed the phone in distress at the ending statement, a mix of worry and rage. She definitely had to find all the devastating evidence of a once tactless Ruby before he could hold it over her head for another day. It was full panic mode now as Weiss just cringed backwardly at her friend's actions seeing her growing more and more upset.

"I need those documents. But where are they?!" Ruby huffed, slamming her hand against the wall.

The sudden impact made her recoil her hand in pain as she "ouch'd" a few times, holding her now red hand. Another startle came to both girls as the closet nearby opened slightly and the vacuum from inside tipped over and came crashing to the ground near them.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief as she gripped her shirt over her tachypneic heart. Ruby continued giving her hand attention and sniffling as Weiss stood up and made her way over to the contraption; analyzing it before picking it up and stuffing it appropriately back into the closet. It seems like it was put away in a hurry. She pondered.

She looked around the closet that was packed with all sorts of different materials, cleaning supplies and others. They were in no short supply of bath tissue or bleach that was for sure. It almost made her proud at the generous amount that the knight had put away to keep their home clean. It was a shame that Ruby never really helped him with it. She frowned at the idea of him cleaning up constantly after the both of them. Weiss knew all too well how Ruby could be but at least she had two other roommates at that time to assist her. She could almost understand Jaune's frustration at the whole ordeal. Ruby probably didn't even know that this room was here.

Insert dinging light bulb noise here.

Weiss's eyes widened in revelation as she wondered down this thought process. Jaune Arc, you clever bastard. Weiss wasted no time, returning to Ruby's side and standing her up to join her by the entrance to the storage closet.

"Ruby," She stated while pointing back towards the packed closet. "Have you looked here?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow in bewilderment at her friend's question. Of course not! Why would she go in there of all places? It was filled with all those filthy objects that caused her so much pain and despair. She wanted as little to do with it as possible and even that was too much.

Insert dinging light bulb noise here x2.

"Oh my, Oum." Ruby muttered under her breath as the realization washed over her as well. Why had she not seen it before as the thoughts from the night previous returned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting the vacuum away?" She answered with a raised eyebrow. "You left it here so I wanted to make sure it wasn't left out."

Jaune made a B-line towards her, much to her surprise. Wasting no time, he gently grabbed the vacuum from her hands, confusing the girl further. "No, no, that's okay. I've got it." He spoke again. "You've done more than enough today. I'll put this away. You go get comfortable." Jaune then made his way towards the closet as Ruby stood there befuddled.

It was almost blatantly obvious at this point. He took everything out. He put everything away. He kept her as far away from contact with the closet as possible. He never made he retrieve anything. She thought he was being courteous when he was rally just being a sneak! Something she was sure to have padded onto the end of his sentence later.

She wasted no time after that, nearly ripping the door off its hinges as she flung it open with all the force she could muster. Both girls poked their heads in and scanned the area and tossed the disgusting equipment out of the way to check the floor of the space. That's when they found… nothing.

Both girls paled in horror at their not-discovery and were left more confused than ever. How could they be wrong? It made all the sense on Remnant that he would store everything here! Ruby knew her lover/enemy better than anyone so how could he—

She was interrupted as she stared up and found something she hadn't taken into account previously. A shelf.

She elbowed Weiss weakly as she still seemed stumped, catching her gaze. Ruby pointed up at the tall ledge, higher than either could reach, and surely higher than either could see. Short girl problems really were the worst. Whatever, it was another chance. One that Ruby couldn't afford to miss out on.

"Give me a boost?" Ruby questioned to her best friend. A silent nod with a smile was her response to her inquiry as Weiss got down on all fours. Ruby Moved into position with her legs in front of the white-haired girls shoulder as she began to stand up once more, Ruby's legs now somewhat straddling her Weiss's shoulders.

The view wasn't that great but she could now at least see over the extension. The closet lighting was dim, relying on the hallway light to see much of anything, but that wasn't going to be an issue. There, in the far corner, pushed to the back of the overhang was a box. A box that she had never seen before; a box that should by all means, end this farce.

Not only had Jaune blackmailed her, not only had he hidden the materials in a closet of filth, but he had also discriminated against her by putting it in a high up corner where she could never reach it. That was stroke three if she ever saw it.

She wasted no further time, Stepping up onto Weiss's shoulders now to stand slightly taller, earning a wince of pain from her as Ruby's foot dug slightly into the top of her scapula. She needed to be hasty to limit the affliction she was now causing. With an extended reach, Ruby snatched the box and pulled it out, clutching it close to her core. It happened just in time as Weiss could no longer support the both of them as well as the heavier than expected box and all three went hurtling to the ground. Something Ruby's downstairs tenants probably didn't appreciate.

Weiss rubbed her backside as Ruby scrambled to her knees in front of the box. With slight hesitance she opened the box and for the first time in more than three days, she felt a wave of relief rush over her. Now she just needed to get a hold of Jaune's scroll to delete any additional evidence and it was game over.

"We did it, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed with joy as she danced with the soon-to-be-destroyed-box.

"Well, thank Oum for small miracles." Weiss stated as she wiped herself off as she stood back onto her feet. Both girls exchanged a smile at their efforts not being for nothing. This horrible chapter was about to be closed and debts were going to be paid. Ruby already had a plan for the unsuspecting knight when he returned home. She chuckled darkly as Weiss made her way back towards the living room and crashing on the couch.

Weiss let out one last heavy sigh as she shut her eyes. At last, the crisis was averted. They had definitely earned themselves some ret after such an incursion, but for Ruby's next step she needed a little more help.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked once again as Weiss looked over at her inquisitively. "Help me clean up?" She concluded with a smile.

Well, the sooner the new mess was cleaned up the sooner they got to their girl's day/night. One thing was for sure though; she was going to at least lecture Ruby on the importance of shared chores in the household. She needed to if Ruby and Jaune's relationship was going to last into the later stages. A Huntress's work was never done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jaune was excited to be home. His mission had gone exceptionally well. He and the rest of team JNPR had been sent to aid another team at one of the beautiful oasis spas in Mistral to run surveillance on a supposed crime syndicate that was leaked to the ever-dying White Fang. Not only had they managed to wrap the mission up in a timely fashion earning them the right to head back to Vale early, but they had been able to enjoy the rooms that occupied the resort during their stay.

Jaune had never slept in such a comfortable bed and eaten such delectable food. His breakfast was brought to him and his teammates room as to not give up their location and he wanted for nothing. He had a mission that had earned him more rest than anything. It was a sign of good things to come, or so he thought. But, as much as he had enjoyed himself, he was happy to be home even earlier than expected. He had messaged Ruby to let her know the good news who was ecstatic in her own right. More than he thought she would be for some reason. It was peculiar to say the least, but he took it as another win.

Lastly, he and Neptune had plans for a gaming session tonight after he had spent some time with Ruby and was ready to get his revenge on him for last times beat down. Yes, this was a new, more confident Jaune Arc who was ready to take on all comers and nothing was going to tear him down.

Jaune yawned as he exited the elevator to his floor, stretching slightly before beginning his short walk to the apartment. He jingled his keys while humming a short tune to himself, smile still evident. Maybe he would be nice and let Ruby off for the first day or so from any kind of cleaning duty with him. Eh, we'll see. He thought.

From the time they entered the relationship, it had always been him that was on the teasing end so it was a breath of fresh air to be able to dish it out. If it were any normal girl he might have been able to do it without blackmail, but this was Ruby Rose and damn it if she wasn't able to fluster him easily. Sure, the insurance wouldn't last forever but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, it was time to ride this out with a slow burn.

Jaune inserted the keys and turned the knob before entering. He closed the door behind him and walked briskly passed the foyer and into the kitchen area. He dropped his bags near the recliner in the living room before going to the fridge and pouring himself a drink. He downed it rather quickly before having a seat at the table.

"Ruby! I'm back!" He announced as he placed his scroll down on the table and leaned back, groaning in satisfaction. Nothing beat being home.

Moments later, he heard what he suspected was the bedroom door opening and the sound of footsteps heading down the hall in his direction. His suspicions were confirmed as Ruby emerged with a smile, sporting her night pajamas. He wanted to question why she was wearing such a thing early in the afternoon, but Ruby was Ruby. Sometimes she didn't need a reason.

"Hey, Jaune!" She replied to his announcement as she walked over and kissed him gently on the lips while leaning across the table and giving him a full embrace. "Welcome home." She whispered in between another kiss and a smile that truly made him feel at home.

She moved away afterwards, leaving a goofy-grinning blonde at the table, striding behind him to one of the cabinets. He paid no attention as he was still riding high off his great day. A good mission, a great woman, life was wonderful.

"How was your time at home?" He posed to her.

"Oh, you know. Just relaxed and enjoyed the days off. Weiss came over the day you left and we did some stuff." Ruby continued to rummage through the cabinet as she responded.

"Oh, yeah?" Jaune inquired with interest.

"Yep. We ate a ton of cookies and watched more of her sappy movies. A real girl's night."

Jaune felt a twitch in his stomach. Hadn't he warned her not to indulge in too many sweets while he was gone? Not that he was trying to control her by any means, but just limit her intake and mess more than anything. Guess he was going to have to make her squirm a little again. Oh well, he was looking forward to it.

"That's funny," he began. "I thought we agreed on only two or three of those big cookies a day." He remarked with a cocky smile, still not facing her direction.

Ruby's rummaging came to an end as she pondered this supposed 'agreement" they had come to before. "Hmmm. Nope!"

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"Okay, what are-"

Before Jaune could turn around in the chair, Ruby moved in flurry of motions, activating her semblance. The movements were so quick and untraceable Jaune was left befuddled in his seat seemingly unable to move. Truth be told, he actually was unable to move when it was all said and done. He stared down at himself to see something rather unsettling. He was now taped to his kitchen chair.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Ruby?!" Jaune commented as he struggled against the adhesive and slightly uncomfortable fabric to no avail.

Ruby only giggled as she simultaneously took ahold of Jaune's scroll as he watched on in horror. In one foul swoop, she opened it and began to immediately go through all of his pictures. She saw a library named "Rosebottom". The name made her send a glare at the now trapped blonde in their kitchen as he gulped. Opening the file she noticed a library of over 200 pictures. She saw it was a repeat of the red reaper's embarrassing photos over and over.

This had her come to one definitive conclusion. That no matter how many pictures he had "promised" to delete after a chore was completed, he would still have multiple duplicates saved for a back-up. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

She wasted no time deleting the whole file with only a few clicks before placing the phone back on the table in front of Jaune who was now fidgeting more in more in his tape prison; a frivolous effort to say the least.

Ruby sighed audibly as she sat down at the table herself. Jaune thought he could hear something of a slush sound under the table as she sat down, but wrote it off as not important. Currently, he was going to have to deal with one beautiful, albeit ticked off redhead girlfriend.

"So," Ruby spoke. "do you have something to say to me?" She finished with closed eyes and a smile. It was one that inspired fear in the boy. It was much different than the welcoming smile she gave him prior to their kiss just moments ago. No, this one was more of a fake expression hiding that of evil intent. He was in the proverbial lion's den and he was a sheep.

He swallowed before speaking once more. "Y-You are making a mistake." He attempted.

"Oh, am I?" She rebutted with a mocked concern.

"Yes, you are. You can delete the pictures all you want, but I still have all the source material. I can just take more pictures later!" He responded, gaining more and more confidence with each word. He would not relent to such threats.

Continuing her same actions, Ruby feigned a further look of concern as she covered her outh in what she tried to convey as distress. "Oh darn it! You're right! How could I be so careless…"

Jaune, unaware of the game she was playing, regained his previous smile and conviction as he found himself back in control of this game of cat and mouse, or so he thought. Points for trying.

"Yeah, that's right, Rube! And now we are going to be cleaning the whole apartment top to bottom for you-"

"…and not notice the box of all my old belongings in the utility closet in the hallway?"

The silence was deafening as Jaune stopped mid-sentence after she made such a revelation known. He could feel the perspiration under the tape, in his hands and on his forehead as she licked her lips in pure delight and amusement at his predicament.

"NEPTUNE! COME QUICK I-"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Across the hall Neptune shot up from his nap after returning from his mission earlier, panting while on the couch. He could have sworn he heard a noise that sounded like Jaune's? He scanned his living room and noticed he was alone currently.

"That was strange… must have been a dream." He spoke to himself as he shrugged it off and laid his head back down. He wanted to make sure he got plenty of rest before Weiss got home. She seemed pleasantly surprised he was back so early as well. Weird.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jaune was silenced as another piece of tape was applied- to his mouth this time. He struggled fruitlessly as Ruby sat there, smiling innocently at her handiwork. This was going swimmingly.

Ruby reached for the cookie jar that was positioned in the center of the table, preemptively if Jaune had to guess. She opened the jar and grabbed one of the snacks before taking a bite and expressing her content with a bigger smile and an 'Mmm'.

"You see Jaune," She spoke, taking another bite of her treat. "Weiss and I found that box the same day you left so I've had time to plan for your return for a few days now."

Jaune attempted some muffled words as she continued on.

"I bet you enjoyed your little game, huh? Who am I kidding, I know you did." She chomped. Jaune heard that slush sound once again under the table, now fearful of what exactly it could be. "You might have done better to pace yourself my love. Hubris doesn't suit you very well, and trust me, you played the arrogance game a little too long for your own good." She finished with another bite.

Jaune felt a long-lasting shiver travel down his spine as he listened to her words. He hadn't felt this helpless since the night of the boy's failed attempt to upload a certain video a while back. His only recourse now was to listen and pray for some form of kindness from the short redhead.

"But," She stopped her nibbling. "I guess you had your reasons for all of it." She stated sincerely earning moment's reprieve from Jaune's worries. Had she… had she finally understood? "You just worry about me and my eating habits and cleanliness at times is all. And I guess, for the most part… you were handling a lot-"Her eyes were met by a deadpan glare from the captive boy. "Okay! Most, if not all the cleaning!" she admitted.

Jaune relaxed in his seat. More than anything he was shocked that she could actually; finally understand his position on everything.

"So, I'm sorry, Jaune." Ruby finished with another sincere look with her hands folded on the table.

Jaune could feel it. He was sure she understood. It was like they had taken that next important step. He did something mean but he did it to try and get her to understand where he was coming from. If that was the case, it wasn't all for nothing. Maybe if she understood, than maybe she wasn't planning on any kind of punishment. She did love him and love conquers all as they say—

"That being said," She interrupted his thoughts. "We're going to have fix the hubris problem of yours." She stated with another one of those smiles. It was another of sinister intent. "So, don't worry… we're going to get started immediately!"

Ruby stood from the table soon after, causing another slush noise. Jaune was curious at this point and needed to see what exactly that damn noise was. That's when he saw something he… well he really didn't want and hoped was just a figment of distressed person's imagination.

Beneath the table was a bucket. The bucket itself was of no concern, but what was in the bucket was what was alarming. Within its contents were water and a ton of ice. This was undoubtedly the noise he was hearing. He froze in fear as more realization came to him. Slowly, his eyes rose from the floor to meet his loving girlfriend's face as she now adorned a dark smirk as compared to a smile.

"Tell me, Jaune… my cold feet on your back were terrible before. So, I wonder what they feel like after resting in cold water for a while."

Jaune's struggles and muffled screams continued from before as his worst fears were confirmed. Ruby merely chuckled as she approached him, taking hold of the chair before whispering in his ear, "I guess we will have to find out."

Jaune's eyes bulged in his head as Ruby began dragging the chair he was currently taped to in the direction of their bedroom. He needed something; anything to slow this down.

"I've also taken the liberty of leaving some milk by the bed. You remember last time, right?"

Jaune struggled to the point of feeling his arm hairs being ripped from his body as he fought against the adhesive. This tape was no joke, much to his un-appreciation.

"And don't worry about your game night at Neptune's. I've taken the liberty of canceling it. I think Weiss has better plans anyway."

With a last ditch effort and his bindings not coming lose, Jaune mustered all the power his tongue could to force the tight tape from his lips, producing minimal results, but enough for him to attempt one last effort.

"Neptune! They know! They kn—" Was all he could amass before Ruby replaced the tape once more.

She released the chair after reaching the bedroom as Jaune looked on in horror as Ruby closed went to shut the door behind them.

"But don't worry Jaune. I promise it won't be all bad." She finished with another lick of her lips at her captured prey.

Jaune had only his favorite expression in mind at times like this… Fuck.

With that, Ruby shut the door behind them; sealing the room and Jaune's fate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Across the hall, Neptune's eyes shot open once more. Okay… He definitely heard something this time. What the hell was going on—

That's when he saw a set of eyes on him from across the living room staring at him. They were blue and twinkling in the dark room.

"W-Weiss!" He announced with a startled squeak evident in his voice. "Ugh, don't do that babe. You should have told me you just got home."

"Sorry." She replied.

"No problem, I—" Wait… 'Sorry?' Weiss doesn't do 'sorry.'

Before he could realize what was going on, Weiss was already standing before him. He looked on in mild confusion as she placed one gentle hand on his shoulder before clutching his fabric. He gulped in response, looking over at his shoulder before returning his eyes back to the evidently peeved girl before him.

"You got Ruby snot on two of my favorite shirts." Weiss commented.

"I—What?"

"Time for a bath."

"…Wait!"

But much like Ruby, she would not be denied the revenge she so rightfully deserved. After all, hubris was the downfall of many a man and they wanted to be sure their respective boyfriends did not go down the dark road. They would save them… from themselves.

THE END.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Almost all these months later and this project is finished! I hope you all enjoyed this short spin-off.
> 
> As a special announcement, O:AR 2 as well as Unbroken both return starting next week! I hope to see you around and if you are on discord, look up the Lancaster server and come join us! Thanks a lot!
> 
> -GodRealm

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there’s chapter one. What antics is Jaune about to pull? What could the contents truly be? I guess we’re going to have to find out next time. I just hope it’s not something that will come back to bite him later. But, surely, he’s learned from his past, right? If you enjoyed this, please consider, following, favoriting, or leaving a small review to let me know what you think. As always, I am open to all forms of criticism! Have a great day!  
> \- GodRealm  
> Next time: Chapter 2 – Rose Bottom


End file.
